


Where is home?

by Supercuck_tothe_Rescue



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crossover, Internal Conflict, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, various DGM & HP characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercuck_tothe_Rescue/pseuds/Supercuck_tothe_Rescue
Summary: '“There was nothing I could have done but cause more destruction.” They said, they said that it was because of my fault for being a Noah that this happened. That if the earl had his precious 14th the attack on the North American Branch would have never happened. They said that by being something I never had a choice in being was all MY fault! They had no right in blaming me for something I had no control over.’ The story takes place after Allen saves Alma karma and Yu Kanda from being separated, Allen tries to save the 3rd exorcists from Alma karma's Akuma blood but ends up captured by his companion Howard Link





	1. 🍝 Chapter 1 🥞

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao this is the first time i am using the site so please forgive me if some of the format becomes wonky at times. Please enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer I don't own D. gray-man or Harry Potter"  
> ... (I'm really going to need a lot of coffee anyone else up for it) ...

Note: ' _Cocoa Puffs '-_ someone thinking  
**_'Mitarashi Dangos'_** \- Neah talking  
" _Skittles"_ -Allen talking to Neah  
**_for all chapters_**

°•°•°•°•°

Allen’s P.O.V

  
' _“There was nothing I could have done but cause more destruction.” They said that it was my doing for being a Noah that this happened. That if the earl had his precious 14 th the attack on the North American Branch would have never happened. They said that by being something I never had a choice in being was all MY fault! They had no right in blaming me for something I had no control over.’_ I struggled against my restrainers. The CROW had a tight grip on both of my arms, there were 6 in total. I was being led to my cell room. Timcanpy had been takin in a few minutes earlier I was changed into the prison garments and my innocence was restrained. I looked towards Link’s back, his head was lowered slightly as he walked next to Lvellie in front of me.'  _I never set up the idea of the 3 rd exorcist project, I wasn’t the one that created the 2nd exorcist project and I certainly wasn’t the one that used a sample of the Akuma egg to make artificial exorcists. The only __damn thing I was responsible for was the life’s I couldn’t save that day because I was too late, and no one wanted to trust me and the only person I thought would, didn’t believe me they had lost trust in me or maybe he feared me but why? If I had been given the chance I would have been able to save them fro -'_ I was jolted out of my thoughts when we stopped walking and Lvellie turned around a smug smirk on his face while his head was raised high. "Allen Walker you dare _defile_ orders once more, not only did you use the ark without permission but you also allowed Alma karma to live and allowed the escape of 2nd exorcist Yu Kanda and then you dare to keep the whereabouts of their location a secret, you’re lucky the Pope has not decided to execute you on the spot." As director Lvellie spoke, his words were filled with venom. Lvellie’s face held a scowl but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. I stared straight into his eyes and retuned the scowl.

I would've given a remark if it weren't for the binding seal on my mouth, but I was glad to see my glare did some effect to the man, he gave a grunt of disapproval. What I wasn't expecting though came fast and before I knew it, I was knocked to the floor my mind a little hazy but only when he spoke again did my mind register what had happened ... Lvellie had smacked me across the face with such force that it came along with a nasty fall. I glared up at him. “You need to learn to show respect to your higher ups and follow _Direct_ Orders Walker! If you believe that because you are an exorcist that you have the right to disobey orders without consequence, then you are highly mistaken. A Noah such as your self does not have the right to do as he pleases you will be hearing word from the Pope as to what will be done to you.” I kept my eye firmly on him and notice movement out of the corner of my eye and I quickly recognized the voice.

Old man Zhu was standing near Link with shaky hands clasped together in plea, finally he spoke. "Director Leviller please I beg of you, just let the child go he did nothing to harm us. He was only fulfilling the last wishes of a comrade.” I was grateful for this man’s kind words. When he’d known nothing of who I am.

I felt myself being yanked up from the floor by my hair. I did not yelp in pain because I knew that Lvellie wanted to see pain and fear in my eyes. Something I was not going to give him pleasure in hearing. " You have no say in this old master he has defiled orders that were never meant to be broken by this vile and utter disgrace that you call an  _exorcist_  he should have been punished for his actions since the beginning, now get out of the way we must take this deviled creature to its rightful place." I looked over at old man Zhu and gave him a thankful look, he returned it with a sad and helpless stare. I knew that the pleads of the others would go unheard and no matter what I was put through I'd still be executed. So, I began the journey of my unknown fate.

°•°•°•°•°

3rd P.O.V

It had been 5 days since the Alma Karma incident and the order seemed to have already forgotten the shortage of exorcists. Unfortunately, the only ones that seem to notice and acknowledge the loss were the exorcists themselves. The events affected them, but the Vatican didn't care, and they seem to use that to force them back into submission. Lenalee Lee was affected the most, her dear friends were being kept away from her, she felt empty, she missed them even if it had only been 2 days, Kanda was said to be dead, Lavi has gone missing along with Bookman and Allen was being held in the dungeon away from everyone. She wanted them back, she wanted to see them again, to see them bickering like children causing havoc in the cafeteria and see them laugh over the most ridiculous things.

She missed them. She tried talking to Kumoi and see if he would give her permission to see Allen, but she was told that he was not authorized to do so, she had to speak to Lvellie to allow her access to see Allen, but she already knew he would never allow her or give her or anyone else permission. The only person that can see Allen was Link. She saw the man exit the room he shared with Allen. She hesitated for a bit but called out anyway. "Link wait!" She walked up to him. He turned to face her "Is there something I may help you with Ms. Lee?" He replied. "Link I-I wanted to know how Allen was doing, I'm not allowed to see him, and the only person allowed to is you so please ... tell me if, if he's okay? "Link could tell she was worried, and he could not blame her, though he too was worried for the young boy. Allen had been refusing to eat and only drank water he was always spaced out lost in thought or asleep and he refused to speak.

Link knew Allen, how could he not, he spent day in and day out with Allen and from what he's seen he knows Allen is not nearly the same person he was when they first met. But the only thing he could tell her was a lie. “Walker is doing just fine a little stubborn as per usual, but he's all right so do not worry Ms. Lee." She looked as if she were close to tears, but she held them. She knew he was lying but hoped that it had some truth in it." Thank you Link but please promise me that no matter what you'll keep Allen safe please. I know you lied for my sake but you don’t have to protect me all the time, just like the others I’m not a child anymore just keep Allen okay…becau-because I don't know if-if I'll be able to sustain losing another friend ...please" she wasn't able to hold back the tears in the end and was barely able to speak.

Her nightmares from before coming back to her they seemed so real so vivid. ‘ _The cold bitter snow biting away at their skin seeing the white snow turn crimson with the blood of her comrades she being the only one left standing while the others laid motionless at her feet surrounded by nothing but rubble her heart and soul crying out in pain and sorrow of being left alone and alive without the happiness of the ones she called her family’_. Link was quiet, the sight in front of him brought the heavy weight on his shoulder down even more. He felt guilty for bringing down Walker. When he finally spoke Lenalee was now in silent sobs. "Ms. Lee, I promise you that I will keep Walker safe from harm ..." That seemed to bring her mood up but not by much, because the next words that came out of his mouth made her eyes widen and she looked frighten.

“But if Walker begins to show signs of the 14th I will have no other choice but to end Walkers  _life._ " Lenalee couldn't believe her ears she couldn't believe that they would even think of Allen as a danger to them he was her best friend he was a part of the family that she learned to love quickly but it seemed that it was crumbling apart. She wanted to scream and cry out her anger and despair, but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt weak and useless she hated the fact that there was nothing she could do she hated it, hated it with all her heart. Allen was like the little brother she never had and now she was losing him. Lenalee was shaking hugging herself, head low, quiet sobs and whimpers left her mouth and the tears finally fell. Link knew how she felt but he couldn't lie to her and keep her from the event that may come sooner or later. He couldn't bring himself to show comfort to her, so he left and began walking to his destination he had to report to the pope and the rest of the Vatican over the situation.

 

°•°•°•°•°  


****


	2. 🍰 Chapter 2 🍬

°•°•°•°•°

3rd P.O.V

No one could believe what they heard. The pope himself was ordering them to use any means necessary to get information out of Allen Walker. To Lvellie this was news he was proud to hear because now he'll be able to treat Walker like the pest and vulgar creature he was. To Kumoi this new order was dire he feared of such thing occurring sooner or later, but he never expected it to happen so soon. Unfortunately, a plan of action would be considered useless the Pope was a man of his words he wanted results not a pity party pleading for the life of a boy who was disposable in their eyes and easy to replace. Those from the science department especially Johnny wanted to see if they could develop a cure to extract the Noah’s memory from Allen. Old man Zhu stepped forward bowing slightly and straighten up again. "If I may?" old man Zhu spoke up "Kanda Yu died together with Alma Karma he will not return... in these passed days a strange rust has covered mugen this must be proof that it has lost its compatible, Walker is merely trying ... to protect the will of his allies, if anything ... if anything we should be giving him mercy ...” old man Zhu spoke holding mugen out for all to see unraveling the red cloth protecting the weapon. The once beautiful sword now turned white and almost unrecognizable the hilt had spread out into an ugly rigid stone like structure the blade cover in rust and the white looked almost orange there was no doubt that the wielder of the sword known as the innocence that went by the name of mugen was certainly dead. "Zhu Mei Chan." spoke the pope.

" Ye-Yes sir?”

“Silence." The pope had made up his mind and nothing they said now would change it. Allen would be put through hell for all they knew.

°•°•°•°•°

After the order had been given to them by the pope Lvellie began barking orders to the CROWS that where assigned to interrogate Walker. "If Walker remains silent you are permitted to use physical means upon him, he is no longer protected by his precious friends he has nothing to hide behind and now he’ll pay for everything he’s done hmph maybe they’ll even use him as a guinea pig to make a stronger weapon, he’d still be useless to us.” Oh, how Lvellie was enjoying this. For once he will be able to remove that strong pride Walker held, such a vile creature he was, thinking that he can rebel against his orders. Link felt the weight once again on his shoulders, he was not expecting the pope to jump to such conclusions he knew what Lvellie was planning on doing but unfortunately, he had no say in the matter all he will be able to do is stand and watch as things unfolded themselves on their own.

He began walking towards Allen's cell knowing full well of what to expect this time during the interrogation. He waited while the guards opened the cell door allowing them to walk in. Lvellie was first in, followed by two CROWS and Link behind them. The cell was small but large enough to hold the enlarged golem, it only held a small bed in the right side all the way in the corner, a small coffee table at the foot of the bed and a single chair, the room was miserable on its own and the talismans in every corner of the room, along with chains didn't help. He couldn't imagine what the poor soul had to be feeling trapped here. The only actual occupant aside from Timcanpy that had to stay in this room was Allen and he was already showing the effect of having to stay here.

His white hair disheveled a bandage wrapped around his forehead and on the crown of his head, silver eyes that always seemed to have hope and compassion for all who came across them whether friend or foe, now dull and unfocused there were dark bags under his eyes, his pale skin seemed almost ghostly now. There were bandages on his right arm and shoulder and his left arm was being contained in a cast of talismans the only thing visible of his arm were his red fingers. His left arm was looped across his neck and his hand rested on his right shoulder. It couldn’t be seen but they all knew it was there the stab wound cause by Kanda Yu during their battle at the north American branch they were given orders to leave the wound as it was wanting to see if maybe the pain of an untreated wound would make him speak. His wrist and ankles chained the cuffs being too tight cutting and scratching his skin making hideous bruises in their wake not allow much movement he was leaning against the wall not bothered by their entrance. "Well Walker it seems as though your luck has begun to run out. I'm sure your aware of the meeting we had with the higher-ups and the _Pope?_  " Lvellie smirked as he knew the news would at least spark fear into the atrocious beast in front of him. “We have been given orders to use any means necessary to make you spill the location of the 3rd and 2nd exorcists as well as Alma karma. If you do not speak we will have to use brute force on you. Do you understand Walker?"

The news didn't even seem to process in Allen's head like as if it phased right though him. Lvellie was enraged but kept calm he walked closer to Allen. “Now you pathetic creature..." he forced Allen to face him, grabbing his face his nails digging into Allen’s skin bruises starting to form in their wake Allen didn't flinch or try to move away he just stared at Leviller not putting any focus on him. “You have to answer all of our questions and you have no say in any matter. If you dare to keep quite I will make sure you regret that decision for the rest of your miserable, pathetic and incompetent life. Do you  _understand_ Walker?" Lvellie received no such response. He snared in disapproval.

“Walker you must answer my question do  _you_  understand your situation?" Once again, he was met with silence. Link already knew where this interrogation was heading, and he only hoped that Allen would comply with at least a slight nod or that he was paying attention, but no he knew not to expect that from someone with too much determination  _especially_ Allen at some point he wanted to beg Allen and have Allen comply but that’s just wishful thinking. "Alright then I see you've made your choice then. So be it, CROWS bring in the equipment, Link chain him to the ceiling. Be glad Walker you brought this upon yourself." Allen didn't even bat an eye as they began, he's felt worse pain so why would something like this bring him harm anymore. All this would do is increase the number of scars he has, the only thing he cared about was keeping Kanda's unspoken promise to him, the only thing he truly regretted was not being able to save Toukusa and the other 3rd exorcist.

  
°•°•°•°•°

The interrogation was almost over, and Allen had yet to say a single word. The only visible change in the boy’s demeanor and appearance were the small littered cuts, a few gashes and newly formed bruises. Blood soaking the once white pants. His shirt had been removed It was in shreds and barley holding onto Allen’s skin. The boy was being held up by a chain connected to the ceiling. His feet barely touching the floor. The only expression Allen showed was of held pain, he only clenched his jaw or gritted his teeth and only let out small grunts of pain. " TELL US THEIR LOCATION WALKER !!" At this point Lvellie was frustrated, enraged and mostly disgusted by the way Allen was reacting.

Lvellie walked over to the cart filled with instruments of torture all laid out for easy access taking hold of a long-rusted nail and a heavy metal mallet. One of the Crow coming toward Allen with a pair of scissors grabbing the fabric of the boy’s pant snipping the fabric off, letting it fall off Allen's leg then retreating back to his position. “Stretch his right leg out." Two CROWS walked forward holding the boys leg out in front of him. Lvellie lined the nail to the middle of Allen's thigh, raising the mallet above his head one swift move and the mallet slammed on the nail only piercing through the top layer of skin the burning flair of pain ran through Allen, throwing his head back and biting down on his tongue stopping him from screaming the taste of iron filling Allen's mouth. Attempting to pull his leg back only to have the mallet smack down on the nail with twice as much force this time making it to his bones. Tears began to fall from Allen's eyes. _' Someone’s screaming, who? My throat hurts it feels sore but why? Oh! it's me.'_ Lvellie had a sadistic smirk on his face he saw this as an improvement he just might be close enough to break him and make him speak. _'One last swing of the mallet should do.'_ thought Lvellie. A loud clang could be heard from down the halls of the dungeon. The flat head of the nail laid flush on Allen's thigh. The boy’s leg was dropped the notable difference was more significant his entire body trembled he was gasping for air, tears flowing down his face, but he didn't register it. Blood flowed like a stream down his leg and mouth. " Now boy where are the 3rd and 2nd exorcist located?" Lvellie grinned thinking he'd won over and was going to receive an answer. It never came.

" Bring in another bucket of salt water." Lvellie had thought this punishment would had done something to make the boy speak but it seemed utterly useless. His plan was, use salt water to cause the wounds more pain and use an electric rod to send excruciating shock-waves through his body, Lveille did not need to hit the boy with the rod to cause the electric bolts to reach him, but he did it any ways causing the shock-waves to increase. “Director Lvellie you are needed back at the meeting room the Pope has an important message that he wants you to respond to." Said another CROW that had appeared. Causing Lvellie to stop his actions from giving Allen another salt bath. "Very well please tell the pope I'll be with him shortly. " "yes sir." the CROW retreated from the hallway he came from.

Leviller turned back to Allen." We shall continue tomorrow hopefully you had finally understood your position Walker." With that he turns on his heels and began walking to the door and stopped midway. "Oh, and inspector Link clean this mess up and keep a close eye on him." Leviller spoke over his shoulder "Understood director." Link answered turning towards Allen once more. He brought Allen down from his chains in the ceiling and back to the bed. He cleaned and dressed Allen's wounds. Link saved the worst for last he needed to think of a way to remove the nail without causing more pain then necessary to the boy. Taking hold of the flat head of the nail giving a glance in Allen’s way silently apologizing. Allen was spaced out staring off somewhere flinching as link began to take the nail out. Link placing one hand on Allen’s thigh holding his skin so it wouldn’t snap back when he would begin to yank at it. _‘I’ll pull it out fast, if I tell him to get prepared his body will tense up and make it worse.’_

“I’m sorry but it has to be done.”

A loud gasp echoed through the room the sound of blood dripping onto cold brick. Cleaning and dressing the gaping hole as best he could he went about grabbing new clothes, handing then to the boy. They weren’t necessary to the eyes of others, but Link couldn’t bring himself to treat Allen like they’d never met or like how he treated him in the beginning, nothing but an objective a job he needed done.  Its been almost a year since they met and for some reason to link it felt longer its almost like he viewed Allen as a friend?  At this point he couldn’t tell.

Picking up the tattered pieces that were once articles of clothing he went about cleaning everything else up giving Allen space while he changed. After he was done Link chained his wrist and ankles. H watched as Allen fell asleep once more. Link only hoped tomorrow would be more forgiving. After a while of standing by and starring with a guilty look in his eyes he turned back and walked out of the room

  
                                                         °•°•°•°•°  



	3. 🍢 A broken Cage 🍡

_°•°•°•°•°•°•_  
3rd P.O. V

  
    Cardinal had a full grip on Allen's head. Too concentrated on getting Allen to sleep and make him become one with him. He didn't notice the talismans go off and a heart shaped red checkered colored door open releasing large black and purple butterflies. A dark figure with white clads appear behind him. “stuck in a jam? B~oy☆.”

A white light emitted from his hand, he slammed it against Cardinals face slammed to the ground, the floor below him split open creating a crater in its place. A dark aura began emitting from the man wearing white. “Hah, looks like it was worth returning you to the church.” An evil menacing grin came from the man’s face it spread too wide to be human.

“7000 Years. After 7000 years, I finally found it” his voice was dark and deep it sounded threatening. Rustling of clothing could be heard from the man’s hood. “nnzz, PUAH” a small rag doll came out of his hood. With a poof, the doll turned into a girl black spiky hair a little too revealing white dress, gray ashen skin. “A-ALLEN” she yelled kicking the air almost causing the man to lose balance.

The girl ran to Allen, who was on the floor by the foot of his bed face full of sheer terror and shock breathing heavy. The girl lunged herself at Allen wrapping her thin arms around the boy’s neck. “You alright Allen?" Allen didn't respond but kept breathing heavily. “it’s ok now" she spoke softly Allen's heartbeat and heavy breathing died down and by instinct he hugged her and closed his eyes. The man was dumbfounded as he saw Road calming the boy down. ‘ _The boy didn't even call out to me ...! He must really be shaken up. Good thing I didn't bring Sheryl_.’  The sound of rocks shifting and falling from a high bringing the attention of the other occupants in the room. Cardinal was rising slowly.

They all turned to look at him. Allen's expression showed confusion. Cardinal was Straightening up, his face was cracked like porcelain his eyes were a completely different color the normal white was now blood red his brown eyes now a bright sky blue. "A Noah by god this isn't your friend's house, so I prefer if you don't enter so casually ". Allen sensed something it felt familiar  _‘Innocence?’ "_ AH, T-THIS PRESENCE, AN INNOCENCE COMPATIBLE!?" Allen yelled. Tyki grind "This person is neither human nor compatible. This is an independent innocence, which exist solely to protect the 'Heart'. The Millennium earl calls it 'Apocryphus'." Cardinal or better known as Apocryphus gave a menacing smile " _Apocryphus_ so we finally meet I have been searching for you ... for 7000 years".

"A clue ... to the 'Heart'?"

Road wondered, where they close to the heart? Or not? Apocryphus was angered that they actually thought of going near the 'heart'." **Clue** " Apocryphus was completely different his skin was now white his human features gone he looked grotesque. The Meir presence of Apocryphus killed all the tease that were fluttering around the room. " **No, to a Noah my existence... is to that of a grim reaper ".** Allen clenched his teeth and scowled. Apocryphus swung at Tyki with full force Tyki ducked he was expecting this. "Hah. You fell into a trap stupid grim reaper!" Tyki blocked the upcoming blow and kicked Apocryphus. Apocryphus crossed his arms and blocked the kick. But was too late to see the next attack, Tyki sent a fist to Apocryphus's stomach and sent him towards the closest wall behind him and released his dark matter there was burst of flames. The floor below Tyki cracked and without expecting it Apocryphus burst from the floor and sent a kick at Tyki's way.

Tyki was too late to dodge and took the full hit. Tyki skirted from across the room. Tyki recovered quickly and was about to release another dark matter shot. Apocryphus acted quickly and before Tyki knew it his hands where pinned down on either side of his legs and Apocryphus was face to face with him. Tyki could no longer release the dark matter he felt a sharp pain in his palms."  **Don't think that I'm the same as all the inexperienced innocence that you've destroyed so far** ". The pain in Tyki's hand grew more and he felt the blood oozing out. Tyki gritted his teeth "gah, Basted!" The sound of chains and metal falling filled the room. Someone was running their way but Apocryphus was too late to notice, a white blur grabbed Apocryphus by the neck. Allen had activated crown clown and the clawed hand was at Apocryphus neck "YOU KILLED MY MASTER!!" Allen was angered saddened confused so many emotions showed on his face. He wanted to kill this creature. "ALLEN, YOU CAN’T GET NEAR HIM!" Road yelled out in concern. "I SAW IT HE BESTOWED JUDGEMENT ON MASTER!!" Apocryphus smiled."... ah I see, so when I was about to erode you, you looked inside me, you are a parasitic type and have been influenced for many years."

"What are you talking about!?"

Allen spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't worry though I'll erase you from this world.  **Allen, that man tried to make a victim out of you for the sake of the '14th'"** Allen was pained by his words he knew what he said might have been true but still he couldn't bring himself to hate his master he was angry at him yes, but he did not hate him. His arm was in pain again something wasn't right the white feathers were back again. "What's wrong crown clown!?" 

"You can't hurt me with innocence".

Apocryphus took a hold of Allen's face."  **Crown Clown wanted this too for Allen, He wished for our union.** With this an even stronger power would be able to suppress the memories of the '14th'" Timcanpy struggled with his restraints. Apocryphus prepared a powerful blow. "I'm **trying to help you Allen** "Road's footsteps could be heard.

 

" I am Cross Marians pupil. IT MAKES ME WANNA PUKE.THE VERY THOUGHT OF UNITING WITH YOU!!!" Allen smirked down at Apocryphus. Allen's rebellion was wiped right off his face after Apocryphus strengthened the punch." Puke you say  **ALLEN!!!** " Everything happened so fast roads candles aimed way at Apocryphus and before they knew it Road had taken the punch to her stomach. Allen was shocked he didn't expect any of this to happen. "ROAD!!" Road fell to the floor.

Apocryphus was on his way to remove one of roads candles when talisman surrounded him. "The ninth follower ..." an unexpected voice was heard Apocryphus turned around. Link was on his knees the feathers were still in his eyes Links hand was formed the pinkie and index finger up while the ring and middle were curved down the thumb on the side. He placed his right hand by his lips." Tim I'm going to remove your ... bonds" Link spoke incantations in a low whisper. " **Your still** ". The talismans tighten around Apocryphus.

"RUUU!" The bonds around Timcanpy snap and the seal burned away. The talisman around Apocryphus explode Timcanpy took hold of Allen and Road. The explosion sent Tim flying. Tyki could escape the holds of the feathers in his hands and sets off to catch the enlarged golem. His hand caught Tim's tail. Tyki had used his 'chose' and he was standing on air. "That scared me. Hey, are both of you alright?" Allen and Road still in Tim's mouth. The poor golem was scratch and dented. "T... Tim" Allen was dizzy nauseas and held onto Road barley. 

Apocryphus recovers there's a gaping hole in the ceiling of the room. Apocryphus looked towards the ceiling." They went outside...? To think a flame cloud, lift a golem..." Apocryphus looked to the side and spotted Link on the floor." You really are something supervisor Link gritted his teeth. Link tried his best to regain his strength and hold Apocryphus back. ‘please Allen hurry and leave this place. stay safe there’s only so much I can do’ attack after attack Link began to lose more strength as time went on but his attempts were futile Apocryphus stood in front of link he looked down on him. “If only you’d stayed down. Maybe you would have lived to see the next day inspector, but you seemed to have disappointed me I hope where ever your soul lands you’ll be more content.” Apocryphus didn’t hesitate his next move transforming his hand into a blade and running it through links chest making a fatal blow. Links body landed on the floor with a thud his chocolate brown eyes losing their show of life. Apocryphus looked up at the gaping hole were the others had escaped and pulled a toothy grin that seem so murderous.  _"I won't let_   _you get away, you will not run Allen."_

°•°•°•°•°  
Allen's P.O. V

 

Tyki had ran to the outskirts of the HQ's forest. He placed Tim down and I climbed out and pulled Road out from Tim's mouth. I felt a bit worried for leaving Link behind but he's strong and he'd be able to hold it off. I picked up Road bridal style. She must have been really injured because she was un-conscious. I remember Road once told me that those who knew her true form could kill her if attacked but even, so his punch must have caused some sort of nerve to bust or something. In the distance I hear the loud speaker the words spoken hit me hard.

"We are now in a state of emergency. A Noah has been discovered within the HQ... It is currently running towards the east beach with Allen Walker. At 22:00 we will meet up emergency strategy meeting 22:10, All will be given a mission with no time limit. Due to the situation, the Pope will be issuing an imperial order. It will be delivered to everyone. As of now, we will be freezing Allen Walker's rights as an exorcist. From here on he shall be classified as a Noah."

We walked further into the woods after a while we reached a good rest spot. Tyki placed Tim Down and I set Road, so she was leaning on Tim. "Why won't she wake up? Innocence attacks don't affect Road, Right?" I was ... worried yes, they were our enemy's but that didn’t mean they deserved to die. I learned that by now I should find out first and judge later. I look over at Tyki and hope he has an answer. "Don't look at me. It might be that the damage goes as deep as the Noah memory it seems Apocryphus is on a whole other level then all of your innocence. Shit, we can't use roads doors... "

I gritted my teeth I was a bit more worried for the comrade I'd left behind "Link...!" Tyki ignored me and went on to planning. "We've learned Apocryphus capabilities we should leave. If we can get the millennium earl to notice us, he'll open up the ark gate" Tyki walked to Roads side and picked her up and shoved her my way." It's decided here's Road." What "huh!?...YOUVE GOT TO BE JOKING! WHY ME!?"

Tyki raised his hands in defense "I gotta take this fatso golem, and protect both of you idiots while we run, you know". The idiot bum who dose he..." THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! IM AN EXORCIST!!! Why should I leave with you Noah ... besides! It's your fault that the situation got off hand!" Tyki was covering his ears like a child listening to someone scold them "If you want to run, RUN! I'll stay with Tim and go ba-." The pain in my arm was back again and so were the feathers I held Road with my right arm. Tyki looked shocked and panicked. "Hey, I'll cut it out!" ‘ _WHAT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL IM LETTING THIS BUM OF MIKK CUT OFF MY ARM **AGAIN!!!** ’_ Tyki placed Road on his shoulder and reached for my arm and I pulled it away from his reach." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU IDIOT!? STOP IT!" Tyki yelled

 

"S-SHUT UP! DONT TOUCH ME!" We sounded like bickering children. I tried to see if I could make the feathers stop. "I can't stop it...!" What is this I feel a presence? My eyes widen at realization and I heard its voice. ** _" Where are you- ah...? There you are, Allen"_**

"Apocryphus...!"

I jumped back from where I settled, and I bumped into Tyki slightly. "... Your arm's telling him where we are!" Tyki leaned over and grabbed my arm with both hands." Ill slice it off for you...!" I could tell Tyki was serious. I was scared and shocked and I was breathing heavy. "W... Wait!" I got away in time, Tyki had his 'choose' ready and his hand was in in mid stop he had already swiped his hand to slice off my arm. I had activated crown clown and was a few steps away from Tyki he looked mad. I was still breathing heavy. "You ... why're you running? You're still hopelessly depending on that thing?" I gritted my teeth "STAY AWAY!!" Tyki was pissed and I could tell he gave me a glare that if it could kill me it would. "Are you FUCKING RETARDED? Apocryphus... did that  **thing** look like it was god's creation? It was a savage beast!".

Without thinking I spoke " YOU NOAH AREN’T ANY DIFFERENT, ARE YOU? YOU LEAD AKUMA AND MASSACRE HUNDREDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE, SO YOU'RE MUCH WORSE!" Tyki let out a breath of annoyance and then gave a cheese eating grin." You of all people say that to me?" I felt a vain pop. "WHAT!?" Is he seriously doing this?" That damn Noah memory you have, and the innocence ... you hold within you two such monsters. You, who that creepy-ass apocrapper bastard wants to unite with, would say that to me? You don't even understand what exactly it is you are ...  _and_ you ignore your duties. You simply sow chaos and conflict wherever you go. It's you who's worst out of all of us, Allen Walker."

_'It's not true right I'm not a ... monster right no everyone at the orders my family could I possibly have ruined their life's ... R-right?'_ I was angry at myself "...RRGH!" Loud crashes in the distance could be heard. Tyki quickly turned his head to a different direction. Apocryphus was getting closer and we had to act quick Tyki set Road against Tim again. "Boy if you still believe you're an exorcist, don't go back show those monsters whose boss. You'd probably be a bad poker played right now anyway." Tyki smiled at me and ran off. I glanced at Road. "I... sow chaos...and conflict _is it because I still don't know what I am..._ ha... he's right...!" I felt the tears well up in my eyes and my face get hot I quickly turned my head up. My eyes were too watery to focus on anything.

"Don't stop walking.” My eyes widen Road spoke but why those words, why? I looked at her." Those were the last words Neah left Mana." She looked solemn and yet the words seem to bring back something like a happy yet sad memory. "Road ... are you?" She cut me off slowly. "Neah fought for ... Mana" A tear formed in her eyes."...it's ... a secret...okay?" The tears in her eyes gave out and cascaded down her face.

Her form turned white and slowly began to disappear white orbs flew up into the night sky and Road closed her eyes. It looked like snowflakes flying back to heaven it was beautiful. “... _Road... Thank you."_ I gave her one last warm smile and before I knew the last of the glowing orbs disappear. I looked at Tim “I’m sorry Tim but I can’t take you with your too big for me to hide you anywhere and I can’t bring myself to close the gates in the order.” I walk towards Tim and place my hand on his head Tim leaned against the touch and purred. He slowly began to glow a bright yellow, sparks of white lightning surrounded Tim and with a puff of yellow smoke Tim was back to being the size of the palm of my hand he fluttered happily around me.

I was dumbfounded but I regained my barring’s quickly. I held Tim in my arms, I could hear the battle between Tyki and Apocryphus they were getting closer. I knew the other exorcists were out there searching for me soon I could hear the roars and chatters of akumas seems the Millennium earl finally noticed something went wrong. _‘We have to leave before they find us I’m sorry everyone I don’t mean to leave you behind, but I have to go.’_ “come on Tim lets go.” I turn on my heels and open a gate to the one place I know is safe and we're I'll always be accepted with arms wide open for me  _"Mother...Baba ...I'm coming home."_

°•°•°•°•

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time. I hope you enjoyed your stay until net time Addio


End file.
